1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to providing online media content and, more particularly, to providing online media content for a multi-faceted event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online media content has grown tremendously over the years in quantity and quality. Content providers are trying to find effective ways to present information to the users in order to attract and retain users on their website/webpage. When a multi-faceted event occurs, dozens to hundreds of pages of content are generated by multiple content providers providing different perspective of the event. These pages allow the user to get various different perspectives of the event. The users access multiple pages of content provided by different content providers by opening these pages in multiple windows or tabs and hop back and forth between the different windows and/or tabs. With a highly socially interactive society, users wishing to share the stories with other users have to access each of the content sites and select to share the content.
It would be advantageous if the event related information is presented in a simple and meaningful way to allow the users to experience and share a rich event-related experience.
It is in this context that the embodiments of the invention arise.